Sugar Rush
by Frenzy-Queen
Summary: Tea time is Draco's favorite part of the day. When he runs out of his favorite tea time treat, his entire afternoon is at risk. Can harry save his afternoon? PWP all errors were corrected. now readable. requested fic.


Draco and Harry have both become full fledge professors at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Draco the schools potions master and Harry naturally taking his position as the defense against the dark arts teacher.

Now Draco being the control freak he was had a specific schedule he followed to the letter every single day. Currently his 3:00pm tea time was his shining light of every day. He looked forward to it greatly, the silence, peace, and simplicity helped him understand why Snape was so grumpy all the time.

As of now he was waiting for the kettle to whistle in his office. Currently it was 2:45 and he was looking for his favorite tea time cake. Nothing will compare to it and his afternoon and good mood are risk as of now.

He sighed and sat down at his desk defeated "shit" he looked aroyund for something else and growled in frustration when nothing else came into view. Right then there was a strong knocking on his door.

"It's open" he grumbled as none other than his raven haired lover walks in and smiles brightly.

"Dray where have you been. You missed lunch." Harry walks across the office closing the distance and sat on Draco's desk sipping a coffee in his hand " did you let the time slip by again?" He runs his fingertips over Draco's sharp cheekbone "you always overwork yourself."

As Harry talked Draco listened but something else caught his attention. Something sweet /he smells like candy...maybe...caramel ... no it must be... cake/ Draco thought and stood leaning down into Harry's neck and inhaling deeply giving hairy time to stop and tilt his head to look at Draco "you're not even listening to me are you "

"You smell good " he slips his tongue out and licks a stripe up from Harry's exposed collarbone to his chin " like sweets "

Harry's face dusted a rosy red as the blonde did this and muttered a locking charm as his office door slammed shut and locked "Draco we don't have time for this. What if one of the students sees? We're still on probation for the storage closet remember?!" His protests were unheard by the blonde though he leaned into Draco's lips as he sucked at his pulse point.

"Don't care ... I have a craving" As he attacked the others neck alternating between licks and bites, running his hands down Harry's sides and his fingers latch onto his belt buckle making quick work of it unzipping and yanking then down around his knees before moving to sit back in his chair and pulling Harry into his lap, capturing his lips heatedly and biting his bottom to gain access sliding his tongue into the raven's familiar mouth.

Harry whines and bucked his hips into his blonde boyfriends getting worked up rather easily. He pulled back from the kiss biting his lip his eyes lidded looking at Draco " So I take it you like my new perfume?" He leans in just as the other slide his tongue out of his mouth and Harry immediately took it into his mouth and sucked Draco's tongue before connecting their lips as he unbuttoned his shirt frantically popping a bottom or two.  
Draco's grip on Harry's hips tightens and snakes down to his ass pulling his taught globes apart kneading them in his hands.

"How about you lay on my desk and let me have a taste then?" Without waiting for a word he lays Harry on the desk and pulls his lovers pants the rest of the way off and before seeing Today's particular choice in underwear. A lacy red thong was practically inviting him in. How could he have missed that in the first place? He turns Harry around and lays him on his stomach on the desk and leans over him kissing his shoulder

"You even showed up gift wrapped for me? Why don't you just relax and I'll handle the rest sweet cheeks "

He ran two fingers down His crevice and Harry gasped and pushed his hips backwards  
Draco smiled and slid the lace aside before pushing his finger in dry.  
Feeling the intrusion Harry's muscles tightened and he pushes back on the finger submitting fully to Draco as he bites his lip "another one dray. "

"Mmm eager today " he shoves a second finger in and spreads them stretching Harry for something more fulfilling.

Without Harry noticing he knelt down on both knees and slid his wet tongue along the outer ridge of Harry's hole earring a loud whimper and a harsh shudder from the other

"D-Draco what are you -ahh! " a moan was ripped from his throat as the blonde shoved his tongue deep into him twisting it before thrusting in and out at a teasing pace making Harry's legs spread wider him lifting one leg upon to the desk to give the blonde more access

"Draco.. bloody hell ... fuck don't stop that "  
When Draco felt Harry was close he pulled out and licked up his back biting his shoulder once he reached it.

"Mm you taste even better than you smell cupcake " with that Draco unbuttons his trousers and pushed slowly into him his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he held Harry's hips " f-fuck you're as tight as always" he stops once he's all the way in, Harry taking his turn pushing back against Draco and sucking in air turning back to look at the blonde lustfully

"don't tease me anymore dray."

Velvet words slipped from his pink lips as he gripped both Harry's hips and fiercely thrust forward into Harry's tight wet hole causing the other to let out a loud moan " night fuck!"

Once Draco set a fast pace aiming right at Harry's prostate the other let out a choked moan seeing stars his body jerking back towards his boyfriend meeting his thrusts needing more "oh gods draco please do that again" he thrust back desperately trying to get the friction he needed reaching around to stroke himself when suddenly his hand was being held to the desk by the blonde him now leaning full way over him whispering in his ear "ah ah ah. No touching. You know I don't share my treats. Now be a good boy and -"

A knock sounded at the door and They both froze before Draco heard two of his students chatting quietly amongst themselves and knocking once more waiting patiently

The blonde not wanting to stop what he's doing sucks in the ravens earlobe and covers his mouth "shh baby. We're past stopping now." He whispers and begins his brutal pace again; Harry's muffled moans into Draco's hand were devoured by the blonde his body going into overdrive as Draco thrust harder into him. His prick already leaking precum onto the desk. Draco smiles and his quiet grunts were mumbled into Harry's ear as he licked around the rim and sucked on his lobe moving lower to bite his neck keeping his lover quiet

Hearing the sound of footsteps fading away draco took it his students were resigning to come find him another time

Meanwhile Harry's eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he moves Draco's hand gently whispering quietly in a almost pleading voice

"Please Draco. Please let me cum. I ca- I can't take much longer" his mouth was covered again as Draco smiles and whispered back  
"come for me baby."

That was all harry needed before the tight coil in his stomach exploded and he arched his back up into his lover and came all over Draco's desk his vision going white, stars clouding his sight. He bites down on Draco's palm to handle the force of his orgasm.

Feeling Harry tighten like that drove Draco over the edge, his tight walls convulsing causing him to spill himself into harry moaning softly as he rode out his orgasm before releasing Harry's hand and mouth pulling him up into his arms rubbing his muscles gently. Pulling Harry into a soft kiss then reveling in their tender moment.

Just then the kettle sounded off and Draco checked the clock. " mm tea time is truly the best part of the day "


End file.
